Paladin
Paladins are the champions of their faith. They are trained in martial combat, ordained in holy ritual and sworn to uphold the strictures of their religion in all things. While not every Paladin's code or mission is entirely alike, flaws of character are always judged harshly. They symbolize the highest standards of morality, and so Paladins act to defend the weak and punish the guilty in the knowledge that every false decision smears the honour of themselves, their temple and their deity. Filled with divine zeal and a compasssion for their people, Paladins occupy many of the highest positions in Impiltur and are more numerous here than in any other nation. It is widely held that the Triadic gods Tyr, Torm and Ilmater have so blessed the nation for its strong resolve against Daemons and other evils over the years. WARNING: To cast a spell, a paladin must have a Wisdom score of 10 + the spell's level. For example, to cast a 2nd-level spell, a paladin must have a Wisdom of 12. Properties * Alignment Restrictions: Lawful good only. * Hit Die: d10. * AB Progression: High. * Primary Save: Fortitude. * Skill Points: 3 + Int Modifier. * Class Skills: Concentration, Diplomacy, Heal, Knowledge, Parry, Ride and Sense Motive * Proficiencies: Armour Proficiency (Light), Armour Proficiency (Medium), Armour Proficiency (Heavy), Shield Proficiency, Great Shield Proficiency, Weapon Handling, Weapon Proficiency (Simple), Weapon Proficiency (Martial). * Spellcasting: Divine (Wisdom based, armor-related chance of spell failure is ignored). * Ex-Paladins: A paladin who is no longer lawful good cannot gain levels until their alignment is lawful good again. Progression *Level 1: Lay on Hands, Smite Evil, Detect Evil *Level 2: Aura of Courage *Level 3: Turn Undead *Level 4: Remove Disease *Level 5: Divine Grace *Level 6: Summon Blessed Mount *Level 7: Divine Health *Level 8: - Feats *Lay on Hands - The Paladin can heal themselves or another for HP equal to their class level x CHA modifier once per day. *Smite Evil - The Paladin can make an attack with a CHA modifier bonus to AB and a class level bonus to damage once per day per level. This attack only works on an evil-aligned foe and is wasted on anyone else. *Detect Evil - The Paladin can try to sense the presence of one or more evil-aligned foes within their field of vision. They must make a successful Sense Motive check vs other creatures' Bluff in order to do so. A failed result may provide false information. Detect Evil can also be used to gain more information on evil objects or lairs. *Aura of Courage - The Paladin is immune to Fear *Turn Undead - The Paladin can rebuke or even destroy undead 3 + CHA times per day. The Paladin's level and charisma determine the effectiveness. *Remove Disease - Once per day, the Paladin can remove a disease and its effects from the chosen creature. *Divine Grace - The Paladin gains a bonus to all saving throws equal to their CHA modifier. *Summon Mount - Once/day, the Paladin can summon a blessed mount to ride. This mount cannot be permanently slain through normal means. *Divine Health - The Paladin is immune to all disease. *Great Smiting - This feat can only be taken when advancing as Paladin. It doubles the level-based damage for Smite Evil. Spells Paladins now have access to different spells. Spell slot progression: Level 1 2 1 - - 2 - - 3 0 - 4 1 - 5 1 0 6 2 0 7 2 1 8 3 1 The only spell available at level 3 is Bless. Category:Class Category:Changes Category:Base